LakeClan
by Blue03A
Summary: (Sequel to A Squirrel In The Brambles) After returning from the journey to discover they were too late, the New Prophecy cats have a lot to deal with. Finding new territory, a traitor, and the stress of building a whole new clan, they might not make it. Will they, or not? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I decided to do a sequel to my other story A Squirrel In The Brambles. This one will(hopefully) be longer, since I've improved my writing. Maybe. Okay, on to the story!**

_**Allegiances:**_

**Leader: **Bramblestar- Broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Deputy: **Sorreltail- Dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, and a white chest and paws

**Medicine Cat: (None)**

**Warriors:**

Sootfur- Light gray tom with amber eyes

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

**(None)**

**Queens:**

**(None)**

**Kits:**

Hollykit- Pale gray she-kit with amber eyes

**Elders:**

**(None)**

_**(Okay, a few notes. Brambleclaw/star DID get 9 lives at the moonstone. Only that. No special prophecy for once! Yay! They're actually NORMAL! That might change in the future... Anyway... Squirrelpaw was given her name as well. They're journeying to a new territory. That's all I can say!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter on the same day! Yay! Also, this will be in Squirrelflight's POV. PM me if you think I should add different ones...**

Squirrelflight placed one paw in front of the other. Her pads were sore, and her muscles as well. She, and the rest of their little clan were traveling. Bramblestar had thought to find cats from other clans, to rescue any survivors. They were headed towards RiverClan, then ShadowClan, then, finally, WindClan. They had been traveling for awhile, having crossed the river already, and heading for RiverClan camp.

Squirrelflight passed a thicket of reeds, fighting her way through them. Sorreltail bounded over, helping her to create a pathway through. Once securing them in place, Sorreltail bounded on, Squirrelflight staying back to make sure the others got through. More specifically, making sure Bramblestar got through. She was on good terms with him, to say the least.

Bramblestar had admitted his love for Squirrelpaw, back then. They had went to the Moonstone together; well, everyone went. After receiving his nine lives, Bramblestar had given her her warrior name, something she was proud of. Squirrelflight was delighted, and still was. Sootfur and Hollykit walked past her, nodding to her. She distractedly nodded back. Spotting Bramblestar, she pushed down her excitement.

"What took you so long?" Squirrelflight asked teasingly. Her eyes danced, and Bramblestar rolled his amber pair. He padded closer to her, while Squirrelflight tried to stop her quickly beating heartbeat. Squirrelflight smiled at him nervously, sweating a teensy bit. She wasn't used to feeling this way, especially with a TOM.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone deserted me?" He replied, smirking at her. No evil intent, but her mouth was hanging wide open, as she didn't expect him it say that.

"Well— wait, you—" Squirrelflight stammered out, realizing their pelts were brushing. She was cut off as Bramblestar leaned closer to her, almost touching noses. Squirrelflight blushed(**they can blush, right?**).

"C'mon, love-birds! We're getting close to RiverClan's camp!" Sorreltail's teasing meowed distributed them, both cats jumping back. Bramblestar touched his tail-tip to Squirrelflight's shoulder, bounding off. Squirrelflight followed him, but falling in step with Sorreltail at the back. They continued on, this time Bramblestar at the front and his deputy at the back. They could hear voices ahead. Running, they burst into RiverClan's camp.

Stormfur was in the middle of camp, some cats surrounding him. He turned, as well as the other cats.

"What are you doing here, Bramblestar?" He hissed. Squirrelflight was surprised. _What's happened to _him_?_ she thought. Apparently, Bramblestar wasn't too concerned.

"We decided to some and see if any RiverClan cats would like to join our new clan. And, I am now Bramble_star_. I got my new name two sunrises ago," said cat replied calmly. Some RiverClan cats looked at him with big eyes. They were obviously surprised that he got nine lives.

"Well, _we_ don't need your help. And you have invaded! My cats, attack!" Stormfur yowled.

"Wait! There must be some way we can settle this—"

"Yes. You all dying!" Stormfur growled back, leaping at Bramblestar. Blackclaw, Heavystep, Swallowtail, Volepaw, Stonepaw, and Mosspelt followed him. It was seven against four. Then, Splashpaw's did something surprising. She bowled over an unsuspecting Volepaw, clawing him.

"I stand for cats with stars in their names, not lowly rogues!" She yowled.

With that, it was five against six. Still, Bramblestar's cats were losing. Sootfur was still weak, and Hollykit needed to be defended. Then, a loud screech filled the air. Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, and another dark gray apprentice ran into the clearing, launching themselves at the RiverClan cats. Squirrelflight was now filled with hope; it was seven against six, since Sootfur didn't look like he could fight any longer.

"Hello there. I'm Smokepaw!" The apprentice meowed to Squirrelflight, as they were fighting side-by-side. Squirrelflight dipped her head, showing she'd heard, while slashing at her enemy, Heavystep. Meanwhile, Smokepaw was battling Stonepaw, Splashpaw was still battering Volepaw, Bramblestar and Stormfur were fighting one on one, Tawnypelt was beating Blackclaw; by A LOT, and Squirrelflight couldn't spot the rest of the cats.

Heavystep clearly had enough, dodging past her and sprinting out the camp entrance, Volepaw following him. Stormfur screeched at them, but they paid him no heed. While he was distracted, Bramblestar gained the upper paw, from what Squirrelflight could see.

"Stop! Stop fighting! I have pinned your leader down! He is at my mercy! I could kill him now! STOP IT," Bramblestar yowled. Almost immediately, the battle stopped. Stormfur struggled, but couldn't free himself. "My clan, let's get out of here," he added.

Tawnypelt jogged over and helped support Sootfur, while Smokepaw grasped Hollykit gently. Crowpaw padded over to them as well, glaring at the past RiverClan cats. Squirrelflight touched Splashpaw's shoulder, and guided her over to Bramblestar's group. He had stepped off of Stormfur, who hissed, but stayed back. Squirrelflight nudged the apprentice forward.

"I- I'd like t-to join your clan," she stammered, looking down at her brown and white paws. Bramblestar looked at Sorreltail, who nodded.

"Yes, you can join," he replied. She smiled, bouncing up and down. Bramblestar then signaled to all his cats, and they started to walk out of the camp when they heard a yowl.

"Don't get too cozy, Bramblestar! I'll have my _revenge_!"


End file.
